This invention relates to shaft seals, also known as oil seals, designed for sealing against fluid leakage along shafts and more particularly to shaft seals of the type employing a metal case and a polytetrafluorethylene sealing element and requiring an auxiliary sealing lip.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shaft seal (and a method for making the seal) of the type employing a metal case and a polytetrafluoroethylene sealing element with a molded auxiliary lip for keeping out dust and contaminates. The method is economical in that it provides the auxiliary lip with very little or no additional expense.